Taming the Drakaina
by TiniHaris
Summary: You will Do as I say. Those were two words Ruca and Hiei loathed to hear. Yet the fire demon wanted to poses her, and the infamous Drakaina of the Darkness Flame wanted nothing more than to rip off her host's head. Both will fight for utter control, though it is unclear who was eventually consumed.
1. The Search

**Drakaina: A female dragon/she-monster who feeds on the flesh and bone of man. The following mini-series is Hiei's own tale of how he captured the Black Dragon and the years following of taming and the eventual consumption of her powers. Maybe a little angst love love too. You'll just have to see, Merr! **

Kurama had known Hiei for many years. Since their impromptu meeting when he was a mere child to their more complex relations of partners-in-crime, jail mates, and right hand man, etc. He thought he knew the demon inside and out…he thought.

"You are insane."

"Hn."

Kurama once again leaned his head into the palms of his hands as he tried to processes the convoluted words the demon before him was relaying to him. Trapped in the bedroom of his childhood home he considered his friend was merely going through a moment of stress since receiving their forced invitations to the upcoming Dark Tournament. Yet Hiei was never one to lose his composure, but his mind, that could be different subject.

"Hiei I understand you are worried-"

"Worried?" Hiei spat while glaring out the window, "You saw what he did. Yusuke couldn't even move yet alone hold a candle to Toguro's power. We will be carrying the team to victory, if we even survive that long."

"Yes," Kurama agreed, "we will be assets, but Yusuke will most likely go to Genkai, and I will train Kuwabara."

"That fool won't even make past the preliminaries."

"Well he won't get himself killed on a fool's errand before the tournament unlike some people." The fox shot back only to make the fire demon growl.

"I have improved my skills greatly since our first battle; I'm strong enough to catch one of them. I know you know where they are."

"And how would you know that?"

"Tch, your past life is ancient."

The redhead gawked, "Ancient is such an…old word."

"Don't be so vain fox."

Another sigh escaped from the fox, "How do you know they even exist?"

The demon smirked, "Because I know when you lie to me. Now tell me about the Dragons."

"Okay," The fox finally conceded, "I've never seen one, even in my Yoko past. And their formal name is the Drakaina. The legend has it that the Drakaina are powerful she-dragons that reside deep in the forests of the Makai. A Demon King once stole the innocence and chastity of a group of young priestesses, and banishing them for their crimes. Distraught they ate the fire of the Darkness Flame, transforming themselves into the beautiful and cunning creatures."

Hiei gave an extended eye roll before he flexed the claws on his hands, "I have no interested in your exaggerate tales, now tell me how to kill one."

Kurama cocked his head back, "Kill one?"

"Yes, kill it and drink its blood. What else is there to it?"

"Hiei you can't kill it," Kurama mused with a half laugh, "you have to bind its soul to yours completely in order to gain its powers. Some have gone mad trying to hold the dragon within them."

"Hn well I'm neither a fool nor a weakling. And my fears aren't depressed women with tails."

Kurama sighed once again while Hiei took his place at the windowsill, "We can train Hiei, with our powers combined we can-"

"You put too much faith in those humans fox. We will be the ones winning and fighting in this retched tournament and I don't plan to lose. This power will give me strength beyond both Toguro's combined."

"And what do I tell Koenma when he checks up on your parole?"

"Hmph," the demon smirked, "tell the toddler I went on a walk."

Turning back towards his command he gave his usual farewell glare before he darted out the window towards the open air. Jumping from rooftop to telephone pole he made his way towards an old abandoned building with the trap tile towards the demon world. Thankfully the Spirit World had their hands full with the tournament to care to seal up all borders between worlds. Fools. After a long fall he finally set foot on the demon world for the first time in months. His skin crawled in excitement as his hands dug deep into the earth of his homeland. Perhaps he should just abandon the trio and remain a bandit in his own world. A novel thought, yet when the fox tells him he can't capture a thousand year old she dragon, well he has to prove himself. It was in his nature.

Pulling at the bandages on his forehead his Jagan eye opened to the world, pulsing a few times before it began to glow a purple aura; it too was glad to be home. Closing his optical eyes he focused his energy into the Eye, forcing the being to seek out the Drakaina. 'Show me the Drakaina, show me these creatures'. The Jagan still acted with a mind of its own, and Hiei repeated himself.

Finally the Jagan submitted to his master's desire, revealing a heavily forested ground with a large round lake. A wave of black fog erupted from the cool waters while the forms of the Drakaina appeared in his mind. He could see their eyes staring at him, almost enticing him to come test their power. Opening his natural orbs Hiei licked his lips, catching his tongue on the nubs of his fangs. This power would be his, the fox would see, and all who challenged him in the future would see the extent of his power.

Hiei wasn't far into his journey before his mind once again wandered to that of his homeland. He hated how bored he got with his speed that his own consciousness would drift into a day dream. The moment he blinked his eyes the haunting memories of his people and sister flooded his sense. He hated, no loathed the images that flashed before him. In his youth he enjoyed his torture from his bandit family. The hits to his skull were once so severe he would blackout and go blind for days, he enjoyed the darkness. Nonetheless he always found himself in his young adulthood obsessed with the fantasy of finding his people and his sister. Though he still debated on killing them or begging their forgiveness and acceptance.

Within five days he had found himself rattled with hunger and fatigue. His eyes scanned the area before finding a small tavern. He loathed company, but it beat scavenging for food in the wilderness. Jumping from the tall trees he landed outside of the wooden building before entering the run down establishment. The demons much matched the upholstery, worn down and ugly. Many of them sprouted long horns, bulges, and multiple limbs, which unpleasantly curved the demons appetite. Nonetheless he approached the long wooden bar hinting to the demoness behind the counter he would like something to eat, and will not be paying for it.

"You look like a man on a mission." A demon spoke up next to him.

"I have no interest in your foolish chatter, swine." Hiei responded only to cause a chuckle from the man next to him.

"Well, from the aura you're projecting, I'd say you're about to go hunting for something pretty rare."

His red orbs widened, damn him. This demon was a mind reader. The youkai reached for the hilt of his sword, only to pause as the demon raised a defenseless hand.

"Hey there, I only picked up on the energy you put out! Besides, I know about these beasts your after."

"Hn, you better give me answers before your limbs separate from your core."

Hiei of course was working on his conversation skills.

"Okay, just have a seat, and put your sword away." The demon asked. For perhaps the second time in his life, Hiei complied to another's command.

The demon in question that sat opposite from Hiei was more composed than the others. Though aging, his dark gray eyes were filled with wisdom and tales, as was his long copper hair that wired around his face. His skin was pale, yet littered with wounds in the shapes of scratches and bites. He had looked as if he had fought with a horrid beast. None was more prevalent than the large claw mark that hung across the bottom half of his face, almost splitting his lip in half.

"So," He began, "what brings a guy like you into wanting to catch a Dakaina?"

"That is none of your concern," Hiei responded, "I am asking the questions here. Now who are you and what do you know?"

"How rude of me, my name is Rujo. I'd ask for yours, but I guess I'm not really in charge here." Rujo chuckled before he let a cough escape his lips, "Anyways. You're headed in the right direction; the dragons are not far from here. That's why so many men are drawn to these parts, they call them here. Each one to their own demise."

"How?" Hiei inquired.

"You've heard the tales; scorned women who ate the Darkness Flame to seek revenge on the king that soiled them. We are deep in the old king's territory; some even say they wander about here at night, stalking out their prey. Being men of course, they still have an appetite for them. I heard even if one does capture a Drakaina they will go mad when her soul tears through the host's body."

"And how do I catch one?"

"There is a spring deep within this forest where they gather. Being demons of fire they will not enter the water, yet wait around it for a man to stumble for a bath or drink. What you must do is pull the Drakaina into the waters, rendering its fire useless before you bind her soul to yours. Having a Jagan will prove beneficial to you as you won't have to bind her the old fashioned way. I mean if you're not opposed to that."

"Hn." Hiei snarled, "And how do you know all of this? Why should I even trust you?"

"Because I tried to capture one…the one." Rujo answered stoically.

"Who is that?"

"You will know her when you see her. She is their leader. The Black Dragon." Rujo ran his hand over the scar that graced his face, "Countless centuries, and countless men have tried to capture this monster. Yet even in her primal form she was beautiful, and in her human like state she was ravishing. Her skin glowed like burnt amber while her dark black eyes stared deep into your soul. She was the only one without long luscious hair, making her more exotic. Lips of a raven, and a bite as passionate as poison. You will know her from her dark purple aura wavering from her body. And she will not run from you."

Hiei absorbed the man's words before he stared at his scars across his arms and face, "How did you survive?"

Rujo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I guess I'm just a lucky bastard."

The youkai turned a nose, "Hn, fool." With that he lifted himself from the barstool and towards the exit of the tavern.

"Wait now," Rujo said while jumping to his feet, "Shouldn't you rest before you head out? Usually that story deters people or at least sets them up for a good nap."

"Tch, I don't fear anyone. Especially a group of jaded women with fangs."

Rujo's eyes glowed red for a brief moment before a smile crossed over his face, "Well in that case, I bid you good luck. Though take my words seriously if you wish to live like I did."

Hiei turned back towards Rujo to give him a farewell glare before leaping towards the trees to continue his quest. Rujo stood outside the tavern to watch the demon dart off into the forest. Smirking, his lips let out a feminine laugh before his body slowly began to morph from an old man to a young , beautiful woman. Her body curved like the branches of the trees around her, save for her large scaly tail that protruded from her back. Her hair still retained its copper glow while her ivory skin glistened amongst her gray and red scales. Closing her eyes her mind reached out towards the open air.

'_Another one comes your way my queen.'_

The Drakaina could hear a feminine chuckle from afar_, 'Yes Ruja, it appears that your little game has worked, though I doubt that this one will entertain use even if you have told them our little weakness.'_

Ruja shrugged her shoulders, _'I'd just want to have fun with them more. Tender the meat so to say. And he's coming for you this time.'_

'_I fear no man, no matter how small and spineless as this. If you hurry you can make it back in time to at least watch this one go. And next time you conjure a meal to us don't describe me in such manor, or I will give you some real to bare on your skin.'_

Ruja let out another purr of laughter, 'You should let your beauty shine Ruca.'

'_Physical beauty is nothing but a curse.' _

From deep within the forests of the Makai the dragon known as Ruca stood atop a large rock overlooking a pale blue lake. Her tongue rolled around her lips while her black tail swayed in the soft breeze before settling into her lap. twisting her lips she cast her eyes down towards the lake, beneath the waters a skull slowly made its way to the surface, followed by other bones and decomposing parts. A soft yet dangerous purr erupted from her lips; they were all eager to add another piece to her collection.

**Ta-da! So here is the first chapter. Like I said this is only going to be one of maybe three or four chapters, as I will make them much longer for a good read! I designed Ruca to be a total badass, and her description was inspired by the picture in the storybook cover. But yes, please read on, give me feedback, or silently enjoy! See you next chapter. **


	2. Capture

**Chapter 2: Capture **

**Probably has spelling errors, because I was FORCED out of my house to go to work. Harr, well enjoy. **

"_My dearest Ruca, my have you gown over the years."_

"_Thank you my king."_

"_And your hair, so long and beautiful."_

"_Thank, thank you my king."_

"_Such a wonderful thing you and your priestesses do for you kingdom. Perhaps one day we can all…celebrate the greatness that you have bestowed upon my lands…"_

It had been years, centuries, yet Ruca could still feel her oppressors hands on her neck, fingering through her hair that she had long since shaved off. Though a phantom in her memories, she could still smell him, hear him, feel his hands over her body. In her wildest dreams she still wished he was alive, only to slaughter him once again.

"Ruca, Ruca!"

"What?!" The dragoness yelled while she flicked her clawed hands at Ruja who stood next to her.

"Geez," Ruja smirked while her red tail swished back and forth, "What is your problem?"

Ruca glared her black eyes before she stared down at the icy blue waters of the lake, "Nothing."

Ruja batted her own orbs before she crossed her arms over her scaled chest, "You're thinking about him again, aren't you."

"Get out of my head." Ruca growled between her fanged teeth.

"I don't need to be, everyone can sense it. Even the wind won't cross your path."

Ruca curled her tail over her lap as she sat atop the large boulder that overlooked the lake. True, the remainder of her group lingered in the shadows while Ruja spoke to her. Perhaps she wasn't the strong leader that everyone had pegged her out to be. Staring down at her reflection in the water her blood stained lips turned to a pout. She was beginning to forget her own characteristics looked like prior to her transformation.

She still had her beauty, or curse as she preferred to call it. A round, heart shaped face strong brow line, plush lips, and her eyes, now black with hate. Her body still retained a human shape, when not in her enhanced Drakaina form. Though in her current form she still had the dragon qualities; her skin remained warm and amber in the glow of the moon, yet tiny sets of scales littered around her shoulders and sides. Her tail was another prominent feature. Long and black, it protruded from the bottom of her back, filled with noir scales, ridged, and a purple feathered tail. She still had her features, her weak human features. Save for her once long, ivory black hair. It was the first to be burned in the Darkness Flame.

Both Ruja and Ruca darted their heads up as the foliage around them rustled to the moves of an uninvited guest. The other Drakania's purred and flexed their claws at the potential of the kill only to be hushed by Ruca.

"Quiet!"

The dragonesses stirred before making themselves scares in the trees and shrubs around them. Ruja turned her attention from the trees towards Ruca, who further scaled up on the rock,

"Ruca, are you sure you can take him?"

"Go watch with the others," Ruca ordered with a soft command, "his energy is so weak, it's a shame I won't be able to entertain you like I wanted."

Ruja smiled before she darted off towards the trees. Ruca continued to scale back on the rock, hiding herself between the shadows of the boulder as a small figure made its way into the clearing. The first thing she noted was his thick black hair, only further angering her at the loss of her own. It would be the first thing she would rip from his body.

Hiei pushed back the final shrub before his feet stepped in the lush green grasses of the open field before him. The fox was right. In between a half dead forest stood lush green grasses and a large, fog covered spring. Though it was vacant, he could smell the strong demon energy that harbored around the area. He knew he was walking into a trap, yet he wasn't going to back down. He would find one of these so called Drakaina's and capture them, even if he had to burn the whole forest down.

"I know you're here!" Hiei shouted to the empty clearing, "Come out now and fight me!"

Ruca had to hide her inhibitions, as well as her anger as the demon before her continued his rant. Her clawed hands slowly clutched the boulder she shielded herself on, cracking it with each taunt her oppressor gave to her.

Hiei stared down at the fog covered waters before grabbing at his cloak, ripping it from his small form. Taking his sword in his hands he pointed the sharpened tip towards the boulder, "I know where your hiding you coward. Or does my masculine nature fear you so."

It was at that comment Ruca had officially lost her cool. Jumping up on top of the large boulder she stared down the three eyed demon with a laugh.

"I only fear that your weak little body wont satisfy me or my clan. However your ego should be filling enough!"

Hiei watched the dragoness leap into the air towards the open water. Her body hovered over the lake as she transformed from the once slender woman into a large, black dragon. Flexing out her claws she eyed down her prey before a large wave of blue fire escaped from her lips. Hiei had only seconds to dodge.

Flaring his energy he blocked the wave of fire that escaped from the dragon's mouth. The two stared down each other from across the open plains. Hiei swatted his sword in the air while Ruca coiled her snake like body into a pouncing position, claws deeply imbedded in the ground. On a whim she once again pounced onto Hiei, successfully clawing at his shoulder and torso. Hiei gritted in pain before swinging his sword back at the beast. His eye glanced over at the waters of the lake. If the rumors were true, then the water would halt her powers, giving him time to seal her with his Jagan. However at the rate of her attacks, it would have to be soon before she overpowered him.

"Come now," Ruca teased, "am I wearing you out?"

"Hn, I'll give you once last chance to surrender yourself to me." Came Hiei's overconfident reply.

Ruca let out a ferocious growl before once again arching her body back into an attack. Hiei flared his energy again, creating two flames from his hands. The two continued their fight, Hiei slowly gaining an upper hand. Suddenly Ruca snapped her teeth before another wave of black flames escaped her lips. Hiei braced through the fire, only to come face to face with the dragoness who had her fangs wide open to him. Hiei clenched the demons mouth in his hands, falling backwards on the ground while she toppled him. Locking his arms in the air he continued to pushback as Ruca pressed her jaws closer and closer to the demons skin, breaking his fingers against the sharp fangs that hung from her mouth. Turning to the side Hiei eyed the lake; he could almost feel the vapors of the water press onto his face. He was close; however he was unsure if he was close enough. Locking eyes with the demon he forced his energy from his Jagan, overpowering Ruca while forcing their bodies into a locked roll. Once the roll landing him on top he let out a feral growl, shoving Ruca into the air before sending both bodies crashing into the water.

Ruca's eyes went wide, gasping the water into her lungs, suffocating the black flame that resided in her core. Still submerged in the water Hiei watched her demonic body slowly morph back to her Halfling form. Her eyes switched from over confidence to fear as her body went stale, paralyzed by the haunting effects of the sacred spring. Worn out himself Hiei held his breath while he pulled both of their bodies up from the waters and onto the grassy fields. He could hear Ruca's muffled groans as Hiei rotated his worn body on top of hers. His Jagan pulsed as the demon stared down at the dragoness. Ruca, even in her severely weakened deposition snarled and tried to fight him off.

"Stop moving," Hiei ordered while he held her down by her shoulders. The moment Ruca's eyes locked with Hiei's Jagan a burst of energy spread from her body. Her black eyes and mouth were replaced with a noir glow of energy as her body slowly began to evaporate, seeping up like water down an open drain. Hiei watched her transformation in awe only to shout out in pain as Ruca opened her mouth wide to bite down onto his right arm. The energy coursed through his veins, like a steaming hot fire. Though he felt the searing pain, he also felt the cold, numbing feeling which he could not understand. Falling backwards his arm jerked violently as a spiraling black tattoo appeared on his skin, wrapping around from shoulder to palm, followed by Ruca's screaming voice, only this time it was coming from within his mind, within in the Jagan. Blood almost instantly began to pill from his ears.

"No, Ruca!" Ruja whispered in pain as she watched her friend be swallowed up by the mysterious demon.

"Ruja don't!" Another Drakaina's voice commanded with a harsh hiss.

Ruja clawed at the large demonic tree that she clung her body to, "But-"

"She is bound to him now, there is nothing we can do." The Drakania continued, "You saw what happened to Azura years ago when she was swallowed up by that retched saint beast. We cannot interfere. Besides, Ruca is strong; she will kill him in no time and free herself."

Ruja still snarled as a cloud of black dust erupted from her nostrils. Pushing her lips apart she let out a deep cry which followed by the rest of her clan mates, echoing in the forests. Hiei felt the vibrations of their cries on his knees that pressed into the earth. That and Ruca's screaming almost drove him completely insane.

Kurama was beginning to think he was a perfectionist as he finished the last sentence to his record pacing, twenty five minute and forty second, three thousand word essay. All in perfect writing with not a comma out of place. Regardless of entering the Dark Tournament and training, he still had to keep his GPA up of course, not that he had to try. Damn he was good. Flexing wrists he rolled back on his computer chair. Only to pause and turn abruptly as Hiei stumbled into his bedroom window. The fox jerked back, almost gasping aloud as his comrade slumped onto his bed, his body blistering and bleeding, followed by a deep gash on his right arm.

"Hiei, have you…" Kurama managed to sputter from his lips.

Hiei gave his partner a weak look before his face twisted into another fit of pain. Kurama immediately rushed to Hiei's side with his bath towel. Picking up his bloody arm he glanced down at the large black marking on his forearm.

"You really, you really did it." Kurama spoke, astonished. Looking at the demon he realized the tired fire apparition was passed out on his bed. As usual Kurama cleaned his skin, and prepared him for typical long hibernation. He had done what few have; captured the dragon. But now he would attempt the impossible, to tame the dragon.

Hiei did hate his dreams, however the moment his subconscious opened to his mind he was met with Ruca's black eyes, and hands reached out for his throat. Her soul was now his, and even in his subconscious he could not escape her scream.

**See you next chapter. Rate and review. **


End file.
